I need your love
by Mockingjay pin and mockingjay
Summary: Its the end of the 74th hunger games.Katniss is the victor since peeta didnt make it.Katniss loved peeta since his confession so when she came back she smoke and dranked.But what if peeta was alive and the capitol was fixing his leg and only everyone but katniss knowed.Will she find out or never know?Pleas like it this is my second story and im stilll doing capitol academy high.
1. Chapter 1-New katniss

** Ok so im still doing capitol academy high but im doing this story too because I decide I want to im a really wierd fanfiction here is chapter 1 of ''I need your love''**

**Katniss POV**

Ever since the games I felt something empty in my never made it and im since he said he loved me,I loved him.I have cryed and weeped and become an than since I came,Nobody can cheer me up,not even Prim or Gale can.I think of Peetas clear blue eyes and shining blonde hair and I begin to cry when prim comes in the kitchen.

''Kat,you got to stop is not gonna stop your problems.''Prim says.

''B-but I-I-I really m-m-miss h-h-h-him.''I cry like im a 2 year old who wants something.

''Peeta wouldnt want you like would want the best for you.''Prim says.I get up to get some beer from the fridge when its of it.

''Prim,wheres my achohol.''I hates to me drunk because I blame everything on me and cry.

''I dumped it all and told Haymitch and Ripper to not sell anything to you or give you any.''She says.

''Fine.''I say as I get a cigar that some fan from the victory tour gave me.

''Kat,have some soup it will be good for you since you have'nt eaten .''Prim says.

''No.''I say as I get a new night.I usually smoke so I'm used to it.

''Fine then I'll force you.''Prim says as she takes the cigar out my mouth and puts soup in my makes me want to throw up.

I spit it out and I say''I'll be in my room.''as I go upstairs and see prims sad face and a tear going down her cheek.I know she wants the best for me.

Once I get to my room I slam it shut and lock it.I get a beer to drink and I begin to cry and blame myself for living and I think of one thing-

'The new life of Katniss Everdeen:being a drunk drug girl.'


	2. Chapter 2-peeta is alive

**Katniss POV**

I go downstairs to get some medicine since im getting a massed hedache and im on my 50th bottle probably but not .

When im coming downstairs I see Gale,and Prim,I decide to eavsdrop.

''Gale what are we going to 's been lost ever since she came back,she hasnt eaten and everytime I give her food she throws up!I can see all her ribs for god sake.''Prim shouts

''I dont know 's getting worse has been commiting suicide to see only lover boy can come back to life.''Gale says.

''Im just scared was like this when dad died.I just don't want to lose 's my gaurdian.''Prim says.

''I'll go talk to her and try to make her stop.''Gale says.I run upstairs and slam the door and go to the bathroom.I begin to cry.I stay in the bathroom and find a comes in the room.

''Oh no not !GET THE VENOM!''He shouts and he holds me comes up.

''NO!NO,NO,NO!''I enject it and I faint.

**Gales POV**

Poor catnip.I hate to see her like really misses lover boy.I just want to tell her I love her.I go downstairs to get water and pills for katniss when the phone rings.

''Hello.''I say

''Gale''A familiar voice says.

''Who is this?''I ask.

''Peeta im alive.''The voice says.

Peeta!I thought he was dead.

''This better not be a trick.''I say.

''Its capitol didnt want me dead and katniss couldnt find me so they said I died and fixed my leg.I have a fake one now.''He says.

''Woah you should've come a long time ago.''I say

''Why?''He asks.

''Because Katniss really loves cries everyday for tryed to commit suicide so we cant let you see here until were sure she's ok.''I say

''Im coming tomorrow so pick me up.''He says.

''Ok siya.''I say and I hang up.

I decide to go home when I hear a blood curling scream.


	3. Chapter 3-Leukimia

**Prim POV**

Im cleaning my room when I hear a blood curling scream and I think of one thing:

Katniss got a nightmare.

I get a needle with the venom for Katniss to sleep and I enter her 's awake and crying and blaming everything on her birth.

A tear slips down my eyes when she blames her birth.I get katniss' arm and she see's what im doing.

''No!Please no!''She shouts and I enject the venom and she faints.I decide to clean her room and get a themoneter**(is that how you spell it)** to check her tempeture.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When she wakes up I give her the themoneter to check the it beeps it says 120.5 degrees.

'A fever'I thought.

I stay with Katniss and she begins to .Soone she coughs up blood.

''Katniss...''I say continues to cough blood.

''Katniss...K-Katniss.''I coughs blood one more time then faints with her olive skin being white and her grey eyes a clear blue.

''KATNISS!KATNISS!''I must have heard me because Haymitch,Mom,Gale,and someone who is with Gale comes to see a fainted Katniss with white skin and blue eyes.

''What the fuck is going on!?""Gale asks and I explain.

My mom takes Katniss to see whats going one as me Gale and his guest go to my room.

''Gale whos your looks like ''I say.

''This is 's alive.''Gale says.

I look at the guest and see he looks exactly like peeta.

''PEETA!''I shout as I hug him.

''But how!?''I ask as Gale explains my mom comes and she has bad news.

''I have bad ...Katniss has luekimia.''She says.

**HAHAHA!CLiffhanger.I dont know if they had luekimia so im guessing they did.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prims POV.**

My sister has luekimia.

Thats all I could repeat all over my head.I guess since of the smoking she got luekimia.

''Is she going to live?''Peeta a tear rolling down his pretty much everyone Haymitch.

''Yes she will live if we put her in the will lose her hair but the capitol will send the medicine right away.I just called her and inna and Portia are going to bring 'll be better and her hair will grow back by the quater quell.''My mother says.

''Well lets take Catnip give her the venom so she can sleep.''Gale says.

''What venom?''Peeta -oh.

''Well kat gets this green liquid injected ti her and she faints.''I say as I get the needle.

I go downstairs and see Katniss with no bottle in her hand but a glass of see's me and wipes the tears.

''Prim.I have quited and you probably know...Im sick.''She says between sobs.

''Its Ok.I im happy you quit.''I say as I inject the venom and she sleeps.

Now to get her to the hospital.


End file.
